Buffy the Paladin
by Charbuff
Summary: Dawn decided Buffy needed somewhere new to save, so she had Willow do a spell that sent Buffy somewhere where they needed her help. Just so happens that no one has been able to get into the black lion since Shiro disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy wasn't doing too well. After the coup she had been really distant. These were all things Dawn was noticing. She had forgiven them but not completely, at least not Xander and Willow. Dawn knew she needed something to do, and it wasn't gonna be guarding some half baked hellmouth. There were more slayers now, Buffy didn't have to deal with all of this insanity.

And that was why Dawn had asked Willow to do a spell. A spell that Willow had said could be very, very dangerous. Dawn didn't care, her sister needed to be useful, if she wasn't then she would very likely dwell on all of the horrible things that had happened in her life. That would be why at this very moment Buffy was being hurled through a portal.

Buffy was going to kill Dawn. She knew that Dawn had done this for a good reason, but when you were being thrown through a portal at unspeakable speeds your perception of your little sister was a little bit off.

Finally the spinning stopped. However it was replaced with an awful cold. It creeped up her toes and her fingers like, well she couldn't really think of a good simile at the moment. She was freezing, no doubt about that. The reason was probably because she was in space.

Castle of Lions Control Room

"Princess there is someone out there." Coran said as he looked out into the monitor.

"Coran, bring them in. They will die out there." Allura said, because it was obvious to her that the person was without a spacesuit.

"Right away Princess." He said, latching on to the person with their tractor beam.

"Paladins go to the cryochamber immediately." Allura said over the loudspeakers. "I'm going down there to will you have the person transported there?"

"Of course, but Princess how do we know this being is safe?" Coran said.

"I don't know Coran. I just have a feeling about this one." Allura said. Coran didn't ask her to elaborate, which was good, because Allura didn't exactly know what she was talking about either.

2 Hours later The Cryochamber

"She's human?" Lance asked, they had thought they were the only humans out here.

"Yep as human as they come. I think." Pidge said, pushing her glasses up.

"You think?" Keith asked. "She's either human or not."

"Coming from you that's a bit much don't you think?" Lance said. He was referring to the fact that they still didn't quite know what Keith was. "She's pretty."

"I'm more interested by how she didn't explode out there, she didn't have any kind of protection. And she is healing remarkably fast." Pidge said.

"And she's woken up." Buffy said startling all of the paladins. Then launching herself at Keith, since he was the closest, she grabbed his neck. "Where am I?" She asked deadly serious.

"You're in the Castle of Lions. I'm not really sure where we are in space, but will you please let go of Keith." Pidge answered quickly.

"The Castle of Lions? Like from Voltron? That show from the 80s?" Buffy asked. She had seen it a few times, but to actually be in _the_ Castle of Lions. That was a little overwhelming.

"You know The big V?" Lance asked.

"Wait. If we're in Voltron does that mean that you're Keith? The guy with the really bad mulet?" She said turning to the guy who she was still kinda strangling.

"C-can't breath." He managed to get out. Buffy immediately let him go.

"So you agree that the mullet was a mistake?" Lance said.

"Wait so you guys are actually telling me I'm in Voltron." Buffy said. Then under her breath. "Dawn I'm going to flay you."

"Well where are you from?" Pidge asked. "I've never heard of anyone healing as fast as you were. And you picked Keith up like he weighed nothing. Who are you?"

"Let me guess you're Pidge. The green lion and the research-y one. You know you're a lot like Willow, except a guy." Buffy said.

"Actually, I am a girl." Pidge said kinda guiltily.

"Really? That wasn't in the show." Buffy said mostly to herself.

"Where are Allura and Hunk?" Keith asked hoarsely.

"I'm here." Hunk said walking in with a plate of green jelly stuff. "Figured our guest would be hungry."

"Why are you all treating her like we can trust her?! We don't know anything about her." Keith said.

"Well I was sent here by my little sister. Because apparently you guys need help with your Voltron-ing." Buffy said, offended.

"Yes we do need help." Allura said entering the Cryochamber.

"Allura we don't need-" Keith started.

"Yes. We. Do. We haven't been able to form Voltron let alone operate the black lion." Allura cut in.

"But Zarkon was defeated." Hunk said. He had been enjoying the time away from the kill-y gallra.

"You guys have only dealt with Zarkon?" Buffy stifles a laugh. "I went through 8 apocalypse and dieing. Twice."

"How did you die twice? You're right here." Pidge said. She was very intrigued.

"You said you were sent here? By whom?" Allura said, before Buffy could answer a question she didn't want to explain right now.

"Dawn. She's my sister. She figured she and the slayerettes, Xander's name not mine. Would be fine and I needed some people to save. Which is ridiculous, but the portal won't open back up until I have reached my quota for saving people." Buffy explained to Allura.

"How _did_ she send you here? Obviously you're from a different universe, but-" Pidge was just thinking out loud. This fascinated her beyond the point of fascination.

"Wait. Different universe? Are there shrimp here?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. I love shrimp. I miss shrimp, shrimp is really great." Hunk said.

"I still don't know why we're trusting her." Keith said.

"Keith isn't obvious that she was sent here to help us?" Lance said, putting his hand on Keith's shoulder, then quickly taking it off.

Before anyone could say anything else Coran was on the loud speakers.

"Paladins there is a Gallra ship attacking a planet just up ahead."

"Get to the lions." Keith and Allura said at the same time.

Everyone rushed out of the Cryochamber and to the control room. Including Buffy who just was going along with it. When they got there, each paladin went down their respective shoots. When the lions were out Buffy watched on the screen. They were losing. The Garla? Galra? Were beating them. Wasn't there supposed to be five of them?

"Hey where's the black lion?" She asked Allura.

"It doesn't have a paladin." She answered.

"I thought Keith was the paladin of the black lion. And you're supposed to be piloting the blue lion." Buffy said.

"Maybe in your version, but not here." Allura said then turned back to maneuvering the castle.

Buffy looked around, she found where the others had gone. There were chutes with numbers on them. No one had gone down the one with a one on them. So Buffy went down the one with a one on it.

As she flew through the castle she thought about if this was a good idea. _Whatever_ , was the next thing she thought though as she was dropped into a freaking lion.

"Where am I?" Buffy asked mostly to herself.

"You're in the black lion." Allura said.

"What? How am I supposed to work this thing?" Buffy asked.

"It'll tell you. You're the first one it's turned on for." Allura answered.

Then Buffy grabbed the thing that looked the closest to a steering wheel and the lion moved.

"Well this should be fun." She said then rushed into the fight.

A/N So what did you think? It's my first time writing a fic. Though I do have a short story on Wattpad. I really hope you liked it. there will be more to come. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the quiznak are you doing in my lion?!" Keith yelled as soon as Buffy got out of the Castle of Lions.

"Your lion? I thought you were piloting the red one here." Buffy said confused.

"Yeah, but Shiro left me in charge." He said in defence.

"Yeah but it wouldn't turn on for you." Lance said. "However it did turn on for this blond beauty."

"This blond beauty will tear you in half." Buffy said as she zoomed around the giant ship dragging her claws on the outside. This lion seemed to have more tricks than the others.

"That thing still has its ion cannon. Someone needs to take it out." Pidge said.

"On it." Buffy and Keith said at the same time.

"No go right ahead." Buffy said. Mostly because she really didn't know what an 'ion cannon' was.

The battle was easily finished from there. A few more slashes and it exploded. So they headed back to the castle to talk a few things over.

Castle of Lions Control Room

"What the hell was that?" Keith asked as they all got back into the control room.

"That was a very successful operation." Allura answers.

"I ment Ms.I'm from another dimension and nobody seems to care." Keith said now even more enraged.

"Personally I think is much easier to say." Buffy said.

"Summers, eh. That's quite the name," Lance said, trying (and failing) to seduce Buffy. "Lance the paladin of the blue lion. At your service"

"Buffy." Buffy said blankly. This guy was the epidemicity of obviousness. And it wouldn't work on Buffy.

"Well Buffy Summers welcome to the team." Allura said.

A/N: Sorry for how short this chapter is. I really just wanted to get across how against Keith is to Buffy joining the team. And sorry it took me so long to update. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of this. If I did Klance would be cannon and Shiro would have died along time ago. And come on nobody, but Joss Whedon can say they own Buffy.**

It turns out that being a paladin of Voltron wasn't really all it was cracked up to be. 2 days after Buffy had shown up and the only real thing that had happened was the attack that had activated the black lion again.

"I don't understand why I have to do this." Buffy said.

"Because we need to be able to form voltron at a moment's notice." Allura said.

"Fiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnneee." Buffy said drawing out the word.

* * *

Buffy walked into the "Mess Hall" as Pidge had christened it. Apparently it had something to do with a food fight. She was really starting to like everyone on the ship. Except Keith, but Keith refused to give her a chance, so she had shunned him as well. She knew it was childish, but something about that guy just set her on edge.

"Oh Buffy! You scared me. You should announce yourself, like wear a bell or something." Hunk said when he noticed Buffy.

"Hey." Was all she said in response. She was really here to eat, so she really wasn't paying much attention to other things. She loaded up her plate and sat down.

"You must eat as much as me." He exclaimed as she shoveled food into her mouth.

"You should have seen the grocery bill of my house." She said.

"Has Pidge stopped pestering you with her tests?" Hunk asked.

"No, and sadly I don't think she ever will." Buffy said. Sometimes it hurt her how much the green paladin reminded her of Willow. With her love of technology and connection to nature. Though it was nice to feel tall again.

"Buffy?" Hunk asked concerned. He was the best at telling when she was thinking of home.

"Huh, yeah?" She said trying to keep tears from falling from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Buffy was saved by Allura over the coms saying: "Paladins get to your lions."

* * *

Once Buffy was in the black lion she started feeling better. There was something about it, being there where she could do good and defend the freakin' universe! Then Buffy saw why they'd been called. The town in the surface of the planet they were seeing was under attack. By not one, not two, but three giant war ships. They needed Voltron. One incy-wincy little problem, they hadn't been able to do that yet. Keith blamed Buffy, Buffy blamed Keith.

But the result was the same, they couldn't form Voltron. Buffy swerved quickly, she hadn't seen the ship coming at her. She shoot it before it could do anymore damage.

"Okay guys, we _have_ to form Voltron." Buffy said. "Keith whatever we against each other can we put it aside for now?"

"Fi-nah-ba" Keith mumbled.

"What was that?" Lance said.

"FINE!" Keith yelled.

"Alright-y, let's form Voltron." Buffy said She and everyone else kept thinking _form voltron, form voltron, form voltron,_ Buffy pushed her bayard into it's spot. _Come on, come on, come on._ Buffy thought.

And they did it! They were forming Voltron! Buffy found herself muttering the change sequence from the original show. "Form arms and body, and I'll form the head."

Then they were Voltron. One being of awesome power, connecting them all.

"Let's smash something!" Lance yelled. Then he stomped on one of the ships. Keith bit another in half. And as the last one tried to flee Pidge shoot it.

"Take that you quiznak lover!" She yelled at them.

"Pidge you've been spending way too much time with Coran," Lance said.

"Let's check on the people down there," Hunk said. His concern for others showing brightly. As they approached something tickled Buffy's slayer sense.

"Guys be really careful on approach," She said. The others just assumed this was her newness seeping thru. She was also from a entirely different universe, things were different here. As they landed they noticed how human everybody looked. Although this world was a little dark.

Hunk got out first followed by Lance, then Keith, as soon as Pidge got out they attacked. For as Buffy's slayer sense had warned her, there were vampires about.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Promise to update soon! PLEASE review. And a big thank you to my first reviewer! They really do help. I would love to hear what people think. What do you want in coming chapters? Can't promise anything, but I can add some stuff. Thank you again for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of this. If I did Klance would be cannon and Shiro would have died along time ago. And come on nobody, but Joss Whedon can say they own Buffy.**

Keith was shocked. When he'd gotten out everyone had been looking at them, but they looked like humans. Bonafide, real humans. Then their faces changed. Their faces went bumpy when they attacked, and they were as strong as Buffy. Which though he would never admit it to her, was very strong.

They grabbed the whole team except Buffy. Her bayard had turned into some kind of scythe with a wooden stake. Or at least Keith assumed it was her bayard. But the thing was silver and red with wooden parts.

Buffy didn't know how she'd gotten the scythe. When she'd realized there were vampires it had just kinda appeared. She was happy to have it, though she liked her bayard it wasn't the scythe. This was her, slicing and staking vampires. Long ago she'd realized that this was what she was meant to do.

She killed vampire after vampire. Feeling like it was the old days. Up until Pidge screamed, she remembered that she was here with people who'd never seen a vampire, let alone killed one. Though Pidge was spirited and had spunk, her small size would be a disadvantage. Plus she really wasn't that strong.

Buffy ran, slicing her way thru towards Pidge. When she got there she wasn't surprised by what she saw. Pidge had lost her bayard and was trying to feebly push off her attacker. Buffy staked the vamp and pulled Pidge into a hug. The small girl was shaking.

"Pidge" Buffy said, looking her in the eyes. "I need you to get to your lion, okay?" Pidge nodded and starting heading for her lion. It wasn't that far away but Buffy stayed near. Killing anything that came close.

Then Buffy realized the others were probably in similar positions. She ran over to where there was a large gaggle of vampires trying to get at something. After chopping her way thru she saw an interesting sight. Hunk and Lance were behind Keith who was chopping off heads. Lance and Hunk were uselessly firing their weapons. The guns didn't do much unless they managed to rip off a vampires head. Buffy admired that and gave Keith a few points for it. She quickly found her way to the small group and fought off the raming vamps. Once the few that were still alive realized they were doomed they feld.

"Let's go people," Buffy said shocking the others out of their stuppors.

With that everyone hurried back to the lions not talking at all.

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I know I haven't updated in an absurdly long time. Sorry, I just didn't think anyone was reading this. Then I got a notice that someone was following my story! So thank you, you are the main reason this story is being updated once again. Please, please, please, review. If people ask for updates I will update. Thanks again**

 **Charbuff**


End file.
